thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Downfall
Downfall was an American TV Series based off AMC's The Walking Dead and Fear The Walking Dead. It is created by JTheAlphabetBoy, creator of A New World and Infections. It was cancelled half way into it's third season. A rework is to be started with a similar cast, but new storyline. Synopsis In Englewood, Florida, Nurse Heather Malone has to figure out what has happened to her son after he claims people were killed. Looking for answers, she finds out about a disease that's been going around. Now, her, her children and friends must try to evacuate before they end up killed in the Downfall. Main Cast |-| Season 1= Season 1 introduced the original 6 cast members, Gugino, Stamos, Lourd, Taylor-Klaus, Jessup and Campo. However, Stamos was killed off. *Carla Gugino as Heather Malone *John Stamos as Sam Clements (Killed in episode 3) *Billie Lourd as Kelsey Malone *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Leslie Malone *Connor Jessup as Cameron Malone *Bobby Campo as Adam Byers |-| Season 2= Along with the original cast, Stenberg and Keery joined, soon after, Marsden did as well. In addition, Gugino was killed off. *Carla Gugino as Heather Malone (Killed in episode 2) *James Marsden as Nick Daniels (Joined in episode 2) *Billie Lourd as Kelsey Malone *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Leslie Malone *Connor Jessup as Cameron Malone''(Killed in episode 11)'' *Bobby Campo as Adam Byers *Amandla Stenberg as Lea''(Killed in episode 7)'' *Joe Keery as Tyler |-| Season 3= With the deaths of Heather, Lea, Cameron, Kelsey and Leslie, Many changes were made to the cast, such as Halston Sage, Kelsey Chow, Will Peltz, Nathalie Emmanuel and Scott Wilson were added to the main cast. *James Marsden as Nick Daniels *Bobby Campo as Adam Byers *Joe Keery as Tyler (Episodes 1-7) *Halston Sage as Andrea *Nathalie Emmanuel as Abigail Woodsen (Episodes 1-7) *Will Peltz as Mike (Episodes 1-5) *Cariba Heine as Vivian (Episode 6 on) *Spencer Locke as Rachel Harris *Kelsey Chow as Marina *Scott Wilson as Victor Mollen Also-Starring |-| Season 1= *Alyson Hannigan as Leigh Baxter *Lynn Chen as Chelsea *James Purefoy as Jude Steele *Asia Argento as Wendy Steele *Amandla Stenberg as Lea *Johanna Braddy as Carmen Steele *Joe Keery as Tyler *Nora Dunn as Jennifer West *Colin Ford as Joey *Ashley Benson as Melyssa |-| Season 2= *Halston Sage as Andrea *Amadeus Serafini as Lukas *William Peltz as Mike *James Purefoy as Jude Steele *Johanna Braddy as Carmen Steele *Ricky Little as Scott McCloud *Spencer Locke as Rachel Harris *Tyler Hoechlin as Jon *Nathalie Emmanuel as Abigail Woodsen *Kelsey Chow as Marina *Ricardo Hoyos as Shane *Britt Robertson as Sarah *Colton Haynes as Mark |-| Season 3= *Cariba Heine as Vivian *Kenny Wormald as Jason *Sean Grandillo as Tom Mollen *Willa Fitzgerald as Sadie *Sarah Wayne Callies as Elle Mollen *Yvette Nicole Brown as Octavia *Shawn Hatosy as Joe McMarks *Ken Watanabe as Daniel Chang *Jenna Ushkowitz as Lola *Laurie Holden as Claire Evans *Brenda Song as Kira Chang *Ki Hong Lee as Mark Chang *Kelly Hu as Gina Chang *Arden Cho as Katrina Xi *Munro Chambers as Grady Dewitt *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Jones *Jonathan Groff as Dane ~~For a full list of characters, go here. Episodes Downfall: Rework A rework was confirmed since J wasn't happy with how the story was going. He cancelled it due to lack of interest in the series, but always wanted to start back up again. He decided to start from the beginning and try readjusting the story. "I don't want Heather's family dead so quickly this time." Cast For a list of characters, go here. Episodes Season 1 Category:Downfall Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Story Pages Category:Active Stories